fyres_cottagefandomcom-20200215-history
Tuscan
new oc,, pearlwort * Name: Tuscan * Male: Male, prefers male pronouns * Age: 13 years; 24 in human * 'Rank: '''hes a criminal,, joined sand serpents but they not too active * '''Tribe: '''Pureblooded SandWing * '''Appearance: '''Tuscan is a large, broad-shouldered male SandWing with sharp black eyes similar to raw coal (#36454f). His scales are not pale golden nor yellow as most SandWings' scales are, they are a neat shade of Peruvian brown (#dbaf57) which match with his beige-colored (#f5f5dc) undersides. Tuscan's wing membranes are a dusty golden color (#d8b36a). He bears no scars aside from a nick in his right ear. Tuscan wears a ring encrusted with cut rubies on his right horn. While on his nightly escapades, he wears a bird mask and a dark ebony cloak. His voice is Giacomo Gianiotti. * '''Personality: '''Despite having an explosive temper and a misdemeanor for non-SandWings (specifically RainWings; he finds them disgusting rabble, as one caused him to lose all that he was worth), Tuscan has a strong loyalty towards his group and views them as his family. He is quick to adapt, as after being one of the many mugging victims kidnapped by the Sand Serpents, he managed to grow to like the group and agree with their agenda. He gives off a vibe of being very lonesome, due to an incident in his past; however he is quick to open up to other dragons. * '''History: '''Tuscan was born into a rather large family, one where you couldn't remember the names of your aunts or uncles or lost count of all of your cousins. His mother, Accona, was a renowned merchant in the northern SandWing Kingdom, while his father, Simeto, was the son of the township's mayor and only married Accona for wealth. Tuscan was an only child, and spent his childhood educated by tutors from Possibility. When he reached the age of 10, his mother set him up to meet several suitors, however only one caught his eye: a dragoness named Vera. She was curious and beautiful and she and Tuscan hit it off immediately, becoming engaged only a moon after meeting. However, the night of their wedding, he found her under the wings of a RainWing, their tails intertwined. Tuscan, in a blind rage and ignorant of the consequences, butchered the RainWing right there and then, thinking that Vera had betrayed him. Vera had not been unfaithful to Tuscan, in fact the RainWing was only her cousin. His family disowned him right there and then, and Tuscan flew off into the night, trading off all of his jewelry to travelling caravans. One night he found himself mugged, the few loose coins he had on him taken, and his person dragged off into the darkness: the Sand Serpents had struck again, taking another dragon for their organization. * '''Other: '''His theme songs are Tous Les Mêmes by Stromae and The Night We Met by Lord Huron. Vera, his estranged wife, is a Rain-Sand hybrid thus why her cousin is a RainWing. His family is Italian-based hence the naming; Iberia is his cousin. ''"Io sono il re, e tu sei mio regina." Category:Nontraditional Species